Sweet Brother
by mishafer
Summary: "Now how could I ever forget my sweet, wonderful brother?" Gareth replied affectionately, trying to subdue the anxiety that often plagued his brother after dark. His words comforted Alex enough to allow him to relax and begin to drift off to sleep, listening to Gareth's steady breathing behind his neck. An excuse to write PWP about Gareth, more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Gareth plus his bro was initially something I was going to write into my main fic, 'You Don't Know What It Is To Be Hungry,' but it didn't seem to fit. Thus, I had to get this out of my system. You don't have to have read my main fic to read this (but all the kids at school are saying it's rad so take a look), these oneshots are totally unrelated to its canon.

There's gonna be two more chapters of this fucking waste of time with more horrible incest gOD.

* * *

><p>"I always loved rhymes," Alex said as he hammered on a sign onto a phone poll by the tracks that led to their home.<p>

"But you always sucked at them in English," Gareth teased as he dug into the bag they'd brought for a thermos of water.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex replied. "Hey, can I have a swig of that?" He asked of the thermos while setting the hammer down against the phone poll.

Gareth stepped over to Alex and handed him the bottle which Alex proceeded to take a long drink from. Then with an upturn of the corner of his mouth, Gareth took the opportunity to place his hand on Alex's backside and give a small squeeze.

"Gareth!" Alex nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking and whirled around, "What the hell, man?"

"Come on, Alex, what happens on the tracks stays on the tracks. What do you say?" Gareth had turned his tone from casual to soft and seductive.

_Oh god_, Alex thought. He didn't know how Gareth managed to do this so well and without fail, to make his every cell vibrate and pine with need for him.

He fixed his eyes on his brother's face, observing its youthful glow that was yet touched with a hint of maturity which he didn't have before the turn. Upon looking at him, he couldn't help thinking just how utterly gorgeous Gareth was. He'd thought so his whole life, but it had never come to the surface until the world ended. It was when the occupation had occurred and they were forced to turn to unthinkable things to survive, that taboos that were long hidden had come to light; no longer feared.

Although, Alex was still cautious and a bit apprehensive as he didn't want their mother to know, worried she'd be sick at the thought. He wasn't afraid of going there again, but he was afraid that if they kept up, people would find out, and eventually, Mary would too.

Gareth however, thought she'd be at least as accepting enough to not say a word about it once she found out. He knew how much she wanted her sons to be happy, after all.

Alex swallowed roughly, his mind pulling him back to the week prior when Gareth had gotten his hand in his jeans and after only two minutes of fondling him, had Alex coming so hard he thought he'd go blind. Somewhat embarrassing for Alex, being that he came so fast, but utterly intoxicating. The act didn't feel at all shameful at the time, it felt as natural as breathing.

Alex spoke no words, he knew whatever he said would be useless. 'No Gareth, we can't', ' 'Mom's gonna find out if we do this again,' all futile sentences that would be pointless to repeat.

Gareth stepped closer and trailed his index finger down his brother's face, his mouth forming into a smile at the scratch of his unshaven face against his finger. Gareth then leaned down and kissed him, his warmth and moisture enveloping Alex instantly. Alex kissed him back, his eyes fluttering shut, already intoxicated yet again by Gareth's lips on his. Gareth then wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and swiftly pulled him in to where their bodies were pressed flat against one another, making Alex lose his train of thought and drop the unclosed water bottle onto the tracks.

"Gareth..." Alex whispered into Gareth's mouth as Gareth pried open his brother's lips with his tongue and began licking at the roof of his mouth. Alex allowed Gareth's warmth embrace his entire body, nearly overwhelming his system. Gareth moaned softly into his brother's mouth and the sound pooled right in between Alex's legs. He desperately wanted to hear Gareth moan like that again, but for longer and louder.

Alex pulled away just enough to make room for him to run both his hands up and down Gareth's chest, causing Gareth to let out another soft moan into his mouth.

Gareth then pulled his mouth from his brother's and moved to his neck, peppering it with kisses and the occasional lick. "God, Alex..." He breathed sultrily against his dampened skin.

Alex decided to be bold and moved his hands from Gareth's chest and gripped his lower back, then began rolling his hips into him. Gareth's breath hitched at Alex's action as he immediately reciprocated, then began sucking a mark on Alex's neck, moaning once again, louder this time. Alex knew he'd regret letting him give him a hickey where it could be seen, but he didn't care about anything else at that moment, just Gareth and his touch.

Alex felt intense arousal come over him, beginning in his loins, hard and tight, then spreading up into his chest and cheeks causing him to flush. He could feel Gareth's growing erection underneath his clothes against his own, sending fantasies racing through his head. He wanted to jerk Gareth off, he wanted to undress him and kiss and touch every inch of his body, he wanted to suck him off and find out what his big brother tasted like. He wanted to thrust inside him and experience the blissful feeling of being one with him. He simply _wanted_ _him_.

Gareth was panting against Alex's neck when he suddenly pulled his head back and stared Alex deep in his eyes. Gareth's own eyes were wide and his pupils blown, and there was a vulnerability on his face that Gareth rarely showed anyone. Alex was taken aback by the intensity of his brother's gaze, but he liked it, he liked that he let him see such vulnerability. It made him feel a rumbling of warm affection in his body's center.

God, did he love his brother. His brother could honestly be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was the brother who saved his and their mother's lives and the brother who continued to keep them breathing. Alex thought maybe that's what it was that finally had him admitting his passion for Gareth and had him daydreaming about Gareth's body underneath his clothes or what it would be like to fall asleep listening to his heart beat.

Gareth then tipped his head forward, rest his forehead against Alex's and took his right hand and eagerly unfastened Alex's pants. The action sent a thrill through Alex knowing Gareth's hand was going to yet again be on his cock. Gareth reached his hand in and took his brother's erection in his hand, smearing the precome from the tip with his thumb. Alex let out a whine at the relief of finally being touched.

Gareth leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I'll go slower this time."

Alex could tell he was smiling without needing to look at him. _Jackass,_ He thought playfully.

His playful thought was immediately cut-off by Gareth beginning to stroke him, slowly, painfully slow, making his cock twitch from the friction.

Gareth then moved over and shared a deep kiss with his brother, as affectionate as it was dominant. "Hey, keep saying my name," He said as he pulled away and looked him in the eyes again.

Alex gave a very small nod and moved his mouth to Gareth's neck and began to suck a mark onto his skin, making Gareth exhale in pleasure.

"Oh, Gareth, _Gareth_..." Alex moaned as he began to thrust into Gareth's hand as he continued to jerk him off.

Gareth's firm grip and perfectly timed movements, growing slightly faster with each pull, had Alex flying high. So wonderfully ensnared by Gareth's touch that he almost didn't want to come, he didn't want the enthralling experience to end.

"That's it, Alex..." Gareth said as he sped up his movements, flicking his thumbnail into the slit on the end of his brother's cock, making him flinch at the rough sensation. Alex practically whimpered his brother's name at the action and began to thrust himself harder into Gareth's hand.

Gareth tightened his grip and sped up his movements, his hand easily sliding up and down the precome-coated shaft. Alex could feel himself getting close when he decided he wanted to say Gareth's name into his mouth while he came. He then moved his mouth from his brother's neck to his lips and initiated a kiss that would make it so Gareth could eat up his own name, swallow it, relish in the fact that he'd made Alex exclaim it so loud. He knew Gareth would love it, brother he adored or not, he was a goddamned narcissist.

"Oh..." Gareth panted into Alex's mouth, clearly aroused from Alex's reaction to his fondling. Gareth's panting turned Alex on enough to where he felt himself finally slip off the edge and the excruciating tension unfurl and release. The rush of warmth spilled forth onto Gareth's moving hand and Alex groaned Gareth's name into his mouth several times throughout his climax.

There was something different about it this time as compared to the time before, something more intimate and more raw. He could hear his pulse in his ears and felt his knees go weak, insisting to him that he sit down.

Before he could say anything, or pull away from Gareth's mouth to see his face, Gareth pulled his own face way and brought his come-covered hand up to his mouth and inserted his index and middle fingers inside, licking and tasting his fluid.

"You taste so _good_, Alex," Gareth said after he pulled his saliva-slicked fingers from his mouth and leered at Alex's surprised expression.

Alex's knees nearly buckled at the sight of his action. It was so uninhibited and so honest and _lewd_ that Alex nearly couldn't believe it was happening.

Alex didn't bother stuffing himself back in his pants as he then quickly undid Gareth's fly and zipper as his brother beamed at him. Gareth was already rock hard and his cock's head was saturated with precome. Alex had been handled by Gareth twice now, yet never done so to his brother. Never touched or seen what was in Gareth's underwear and he was nearly embarrassingly excited that he was now getting to experience the sight and feeling.

He quickly slicked the entirety of Gareth's dick with his precome and began pumping him at a fairly speedy rate, causing Gareth to arch his hips forward and dig his nails into Alex's back at the overwhelming feeling of his touch. Alex wanted Gareth to do what he had done and feed him his own name when he climaxed, so he placed his left hand around the back of Gareth's neck, pulled him in and gave him an aggressive kiss. He hoped Gareth would like it, his humble younger brother being assertive and stern with him. Gareth did like it, he moaned into Alex's mouth which was sucking on his brother's bottom lip as Gareth fucked himself into Alex's hand.

Alex let out a small sigh at the sensation of Gareth's hot breath against his mouth and the sweet sounds the man was making for him. "Say my name," Alex then murmured as he strengthened his hold. Gareth then dug his nails into Alex's back so hard that it hurt and groaned his brother's name into his mouth just as Alex had before. Alex felt heat rush down his hand and drip onto the ground below him. Gareth then let out ragged, shaky breaths and rest his forehead against Alex's.

Alex wondered if he should do as Gareth did and lick the come off his hand, he wanted to, just for the sake of getting to experience the most personal taste and texture Gareth's body carried. Well, second most, at least in their world.

He took a small step back and did just that, copied Gareth's action of inserting his wet fingers inside his mouth and sucking every last bit of liquid off. Alex loved the taste, it tasted like _Gareth_. So smooth and rich that he let out a faint moan as he swallowed it. Gareth simply watched him and smiled fondly at him, as if he'd just done something endearing. Gareth then gripped Alex's right wrist and moved it down enough so he could lean in and kiss him, softly and meticulously.

"Sweet Alex," Gareth said against his brother's lips.

Alex chuckled lightly and pulled away. "Come on, man. We need to head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Gareth sat cross-legged on his bed long after dark, anticipating his brother's arrival. After the irritatingly long and arduous day, Gareth could think of nothing he wanted more than Alex's head between his legs. But first, he had to ask again, ask if his little brother still truly wanted to put his head between his big brother's legs. Gareth was mostly sure he did, but that inkling of doubt continued to bother him.

_Does he even want to keep doing this?_ Gareth thought.

_Does he really like this or is he just going along because I do, because I'm in charge of this place and doesn't want to upset me?_

God knows his brother was never the most assertive of people, which worried Gareth in this situation. The number of lines Gareth had had to cross in his time after the world ended had stacked-up quite high, but he didn't want to cross one that would turn out to harm his family instead of protect them. What would be the point of having crossed those previous lines then?

Three knocks on the door signaled Alex's arrival and Gareth felt both joy and nervousness at hearing the hollow sounds. Alex then opened the door and gave a small wave to his brother along with a warm smile, instantly sending a feeling of heat through Gareth's chest.

"Hey, _you_," Alex said cheekily.

Gareth uncrossed his legs and tucked his left leg under him and folded his right one to his chest. "You're on time and you're _never_ on time," He teased.

Alex grinned at his joke and proceeded take off his jacket and place it on the chair by the door. "You know, I hate this cold weather," He said as he made his way over to the bed and leaned down, eagerly taking Gareth's mouth into his own.

_Surely someone this hot to get his clothes off and in my bed isn't feeling pressured to keep doing it,_ Gareth thought. But he knew he still had to ask, just to be sure.

"Alex," Gareth began as he pulled himself out of Alex's kiss, "I have to ask you something."

Alex appeared confused. "What?"

"You're into this, right? I mean, one-hundred percent into this? It's not because you feel like you have to?"

Alex chuckled. "Of course, I was havin' wet dreams about you even before all this."

Gareth felt relieved, Alex's reply was casual, met with no hesitation. And the look in his eyes appeared to Gareth to be a mixture of unadulterated lust and puppy-dog love. Gareth knew Alex had always been a bad liar, and there was no way he could fake a look like that.

Alex then sat himself down next to Gareth and Gareth changed positions to meet him. In what felt like a fraction of a second, Gareth's neck was met by his brother's lips, trailing open-mouthed kisses across it as he used his right hand to move up Gareth's thigh.

"You're so sexy, Gareth," Alex said against his skin, causing Gareth's loins to tighten. He felt slightly weird that he was turned on by being called 'sexy' of all things, but this was his brother, he knew he'd never judge him for anything.

Gareth closed his eyes and leaned in further, then ran his right hand up Alex's shirt and explored his chest, causing his brother to nudge himself closer. Gareth then slipped his hand out from underneath Alex's shirt and brought both hands under the hem of his own and lifted it up over his head and off. Alex took hold of Gareth's removed shirt and tossed it behind him, landing and on the pillows by the headboard. He then leaned down and nipped at his brother's chest making Gareth's loins tightened once again, his nerves coming alive under each place his mouth touched. Gareth then moved himself away and lay down on his back, his head resting on his pillow. Alex in turn edged over and straddled Gareth, both his hands running down his brother's chest causing Gareth's breath to hitch at the feeling.

No one had ever been able to turn Gareth on like Alex did, no one had been able to make his whole body shudder at a simple and light stroke of his skin. Gareth thought maybe it was his body reacting positively to coming into physical contact with other cells that had occupied the same space in their mother's womb, coming alive at being together once again.

Alex smiled at Gareth's reaction and lifted his own shirt over his head, tossing it to the same location that Gareth's shirt rested to the left his brother's head. Before Gareth could feel up Alex's torso like his body desperately begged him to do, Alex moved down and began nipping and licking at Gareth's chest, making Gareth's hips buck forward and his cock twitch.

It was when Alex began lightly sucking on Gareth's left nipple that he finally felt his brother's name escape from his mouth, "_Alex,_" He breathed.

He wanted Alex to hurry up and slip his pants off and blow him until he saw stars, but he loved the way Alex could get him rock hard without even having to touch below his waist line and make him desperate.

Alex, still so giving despite the circumstances of their life, Gareth had always thought. He admired him for that, he didn't always see eye-to-eye with Alex on everything, but in a way he admired that too.

Gareth ran his hands through Alex's hair, catching it in between his fingers and giving the lightest of pulls to indicate to Alex how much he wanted him to keep moving down. Alex did, hurrying up his journey downwards as he then reached his stomach, giving Gareth a slight tickle as the stubble on his brother's face brushed against his skin. Alex moaned against Gareth's stomach as he continued kissing his way down, moaned like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He then nudged himself up and took hold of the fasten on Gareth's pants and undid it, Gareth lifting himself up to allow Alex to pull it and his underwear down and off of his legs, leaving him totally naked.

Alex gave a quick look up and down Gareth's body, a hungry look running across his face as he then promptly leaned back down and licked up the base of his brother's cock to the head, leaving a stripe of warm saliva.

"Oh god, Alex," Gareth exclaimed, his hips arching forward at the welcome sensation. Alex half-smiled, which Gareth thought looked mostly like a smile to himself for having made his older brother react in such a way.

Alex then wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue around it, accepting the taste of precome into his mouth. He gave two light sucks that made Gareth reach down and once again pull his brother's hair, a little bit harder this time. Alex then opened his mouth wider and took his brother's erection all the way in his mouth to where the end was rubbing up against the back of his throat.

Gareth couldn't help letting out a long groan at the overwhelming feeling and began panting roughly, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the waves of pleasure he was receiving. Alex rubbed at the inside of Gareth's right thigh as he sucked back and forth, giving Gareth goosebumps from the caress of his leg.

Words built up in Gareth's throat that he felt he needed to say to Alex, not some cliche dirty talk telling him how good he sucked or how hot he was—not that both of which weren't true—but something wicked and _wrong_. He resisted at first, unsure if he should go as far to say such a thing, such an innocent phrase of affection that one should never use in such a circumstance, but he had to say it. He just had to.

Gareth inhaled deeply and let the words flow from his mouth, "Sweet,_ sweet_ baby brother. My sweet, wonderful baby brother. Sweet baby brother..." He said breathily, feeling relief as they left his lips. Gareth heard and felt a sound vibrate from Alex's throat, one of approval. Alex liked what he was saying.

So he continued here and there, placing the affections during and in between panting, moaning and hard grips of the bed sheets and Alex's hair beneath his hands.

When Alex was ready to finish him off, he gave him the three final hard sucks that he always did when he could tell his brother is close to reaching the end. When Gareth finally came, the tight spasms engulfing his cock, he all but yelled Alex's name.

"Sweet baby brother," Gareth said again after his climax had ended.

As he came down, his heart pounding while Alex ate the come off of him, he wondered if Alex would call him big brother while he sucked _him_ off. From the way Alex had moaned around him when he began speaking the words, he thought he probably would.

After Alex had cleaned him off, he crawled up and kissed Gareth, sticking his tongue in his mouth and swirling it around his brother's just as he had done around his dick. Gareth accepted it and tasted what had remained of himself, he liked licking his own fluid from him, relishing in the fact that he'd come inside of Alex's mouth.

Gareth then undid and removed Alex's pants which released his full erection as they both rolled onto their sides. Gareth was so dazed from his orgasm, he didn't think he could exert as much effort as to kneel over Alex to give him his end.

Gareth kissed his brother's neck and ran his nails up and down his chest, stopping in the center to admire the small patch of hair that rest there.

"_Gareth_," Alex moaned, digging his nails into his brother's back.

"Hey, call me big brother," Gareth whispered against his skin as he kissed down his chest and made his way to his brother's cock. Gareth heard Alex let out a small chuckle at his request and rolled his hips forward, communicating wordlessly to Gareth that he would do so when his lips met his dick.

Gareth then took Alex's hard length all the way into his mouth, making Alex flinch at Gareth's lack of easing him in.

"Oh, _big brother_," Alex exclaimed as Gareth dragged his teeth across the shaft ever so lightly, just the way Alex liked. Gareth trailed his hand across Alex's chest as he continued pleasuring him and was met with Alex's own hand over his as he touched him.

Alex continued calling Gareth his big brother, making Gareth feel an interesting combination of feeling loved and being powerful at the same time.

Alex came quicker than Gareth had due to Gareth's more aggressive approach to blow-jobs, flooding Gareth's mouth with hot liquid that he swallowed at the same rate it spilled forth while Alex groaned Gareth's name.

Gareth took Alex's cock out of his mouth and moved back up to Alex's face and kissed him, letting him taste his own come as well. It was then that Gareth felt a chill come over him. Despite the pulse-rate increase he'd had, it was still a cold room and he felt a sudden need to redress.

Before Gareth did, he had to ask Alex something, "That didn't weird you out at all?"

"No man, I liked it. You can call me that more often," Alex replied with a soft smile.

They then wordlessly redressed and when Alex began to put his pants back on in preparation to leave, Gareth grabbed his hand, "Hey, come here."

He knew Alex didn't want a repeat of the previous week when Mary had walked in on them spooning one morning, but Gareth was too tired and too sated to care if the whole of Terminus walked in them together.

"You sure, man?" Alex said.

"Yeah, come on, idiot," Gareth teased.

Alex laughed and placed his pants under the night stand and climbed back into bed with his brother. Gareth wrapped his arm around him, spooning him from behind and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face against the back of his brother's neck.

Alex however, lay there for a while, eyes open and staring at the wall. "If I die tomorrow," He began in a small voice, "or the next day, or the next, promise you won't forget me."

"Why would I forget you?" Gareth asked, puzzled.

"People die so easily and so often, I don't want to be just another casualty," Alex replied.

"Now how could I ever forget my sweet, wonderful brother?" Gareth replied affectionately, trying to subdue the anxiety that often plagued his brother after dark.

His words comforted Alex enough to allow him to relax and begin to drift off to sleep, listening to Gareth's steady breathing behind his neck. If he died in his sleep, he'd die happy, Alex thought, which is a luxury people don't have nowadays.


End file.
